


Red

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt sees something very familiar in one of Kurt and Blaine's twin daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Burt might be the only father in the history of fathers that hated it when his son got a haircut. Kurt never let it get too long but Burt secretly loved how the front part of his son’s hair turned a warmer brown, almost red, when it grew out a bit during the summer. It reminded him of Elizabeth, how her normally sandy brown hair became streaked with red the summer they fell in love. 

When Kurt and Blaine announced that their surrogate was pregnant, Burt had been overjoyed. When they found out they were having twins, he was ecstatic. When they were born and one was named for his late wife and the other for the son he only had for a few years, he’d held them both as soon as the doctors would him and cried.

The decision to use Kurt’s sperm was kind of made for them after one of Blaine’s cousins on his mom’s side offered to be their egg donor. They’d gone through an agency for a surrogate even though all of their female friends had volunteered. After seeing how complicated Rachel’s relationship with her own birth mother had been, they didn’t want there to be a chance of that happening.

The girls weren’t identical. Not in the slightest. Lizzie had Kurt’s pale skin and shining blue-green eyes and from the day she was born, her head was covered in tight dark curls that Burt couldn’t help but twist around his fingers. Fiona had warm, gold eyes and olive skin. 

She was also balder than Burt.

In the very first picture of just Burt and Fiona they wore matching Cleveland Indians hats.

It wasn’t until the girls were almost six months old that Fiona’s hair finally began to grow. With their families so far away, Kurt and Blaine texted them all a ‘Picture of the Day’ of the girls. Usually it was of both of them wearing matching outfits or eating or playing but every now and then it would be a shot of just one of them. Lizzie putting her toes in her mouth. Fiona scowling at the camera after Blaine put a Yankees hat on her. Kurt passed out on the floor with Lizzie wide awake on his chest.

Then one morning, Kurt sent out a picture of Fiona sitting in Blaine’s lap in a chair by a window, reading a picture book. The sun was streaming in, hitting the sides of their faces. Blaine’s hair was sticking up from sleeping and Fiona, bald, big-eyed Fiona, had visible hair. 

And it looked red.

Burt had been in D.C., fending off a migraine as a NRA lobbyist tried to convince him how he should vote on a gun control bill. His breath hitched and he rushed through the meeting even faster than he would have just so he could call Kurt.

"Morning, Dad. How’s things—No, Lizzie-bug. Babies don’t play with cellphones." Burt heard his son make kissing noises and smiled. Fatherhood had been good for Kurt so far. "Sorry, Lizzie’s been grabbing everything lately."

Burt chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “It’s okay, kid. I—um—I got the picture of Blaine and Fiona—”

"Oh, my god, isn’t it the cutest? She loves it when he reads to her, I think it’s the voices—"

"Kurt, I—"

"Dad?"

"Is her hair coming in red?"

He heard Kurt gasp, clearly realizing why Burt had called. “I—I— Blaine?”

"Yeah?" Burt heard Blaine reply faintly. 

"What color would you say Fiona’s hair is?" There as a shuffling, probably an adjustment of Lizzie on Kurt’s hip.

"Um… red. It might just be the light, but it definitely looks red." Burt and Kurt’s breath both hitched as Blaine continued "Kind of like your hair during the summer."

Burt closed his eyes, tears beginning to well up. Elizabeth would never get to meet her granddaughters and it was much to soon to tell if either of the girls would be anything like her, but knowing that one of them had her hair tugged at something inside him that he hadn’t realized was still there. And with Kurt as one of their parents, there was no way they weren’t going to grow up to be a little bit like her.


End file.
